Less Miserable
by jenjenlovestheworld
Summary: The Les Miserables characters today.
1. Intro

_Javert looked back and remembered. He remembered plunging into the seine and believing death was the only way that he would finally be free of a lifelong burden of misery._

_This wasn't exactly the case he was saved after his jump. A man by the name of Father Zinc, who was taking a late night stroll to clear his head and pray for the lives lost in the June rebellion, jumped in after him and pulled him out. As for Jean Valjean Javert, at the time, hadn't any clue what had happened to him. He figured he lived out his days with his daughter and died. He was wrong about that also._

Jean Valjean was worried. He hadn't seen Cosette in two years in fear that Javert would still want to hunt him down. He was very unaware that by attempting suicide this was Javert's odd way of freeing him. Jean still spoke to Marius once in a while in secrecy as Cosette wasn't allowed to know he was still around. He was beginning to doubt his purpose on earth as well now that Cosette was so far apart from him. In this time Cosette and Marius had their first child, who they Jean-Patrice Pontmercy. Jean wondered if he would ever get to meet him.

**Marius Pontmercy was happily married to the love of his life, Cosette. They had been married for two years at this point and they had their first son and Marius couldn't be prouder! Still the day Valjean left was always in the back of his mind. On their wedding day he had told Marius that he was actually a convict and there was a man after him and he needed to disappear… Marius came up with a plan saying Valjean wanted to see the world and travel but Cosette wouldn't buy it. Two years had passed and every night she asked about him. It would never end either.**

**_Cosette was beside herself with joy. She got to look into the eyes of the man she loved, she got to experience being a mother. Jean-Patrice was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her, painful but worth it, he had his father's freckles and her nose but his eyes were a mysterious light blue that came from neither her nor Marius. Everything she wanted was there except her father. The man that had saved her from starvation and fear, who she always could be sure of, was now a world apart and she didn't know why. Her husband didn't even have the decency to be honest about why he was gone. _**


	2. Another Story Must Begin

Marius and Cosette threw a party for their son's first birthday and Thenardier may or may not have come un-invited and told Marius a lie that Javert was dead. With this new "info" Marius told Valjean that it was safe to make contact with Cosette and him.

Jean Valjean couldn't contain his excitement the moment Cosette entered his apartment he hugged her and they both cried. They hadn't seen each other in two years and this was the outcome;

"I know I have explaining to do, but I assure you that there is a good reason for me being gone for so long." Valjean said.

"But you lived here this whole and… just tell me what happened I mean all my life you've hid so much and it..." Cosette's voice trailed off as she tried to keep back tears

"My dear, you see-"

"He had gallbladder cancer" Marius cut him off a little too quickly. Valjean shot him a confused look. He wasn't expecting him to lie to Cosette.

"Marius, can I speak with you…" Valjean lead Marius into the other room. "I thought we agreed we would tell her" he stated rapidly.

"What's the point? Javert is dead and you're free of all his shit!" Marius said with far too much happiness.

Valjean wasn't used to feeling relief or even anything but worry but now after all this time he still couldn't imagine freedom. Javert's death had made him feel a sort of weighed down for some reason and by the rules he was supposed to hate Javert but he couldn't bring himself not to feel a little sad.

"It isn't like you're upset about this… right?" Marius questioned. Valjean didn't answer but he sort of didn't need to. "I will never understand…" Marius tried to continue but he couldn't find the words.

Three months later:

Marius, Cosette, Jean-Patrice and Valjean had gotten used to life now all together and enjoyed seeing each other on Sundays after church and on holidays. Things seemed as if they couldn't get better.

**June 6****th****. This date brought Marius ample pain. This was the day that all his friends died at the barricade… He could remember all of them like they were standing in front of him. Enjolras, the leader and the most passionate man Marius had ever known. His words could sway anyone and when he spoke you felt it in your heart and all of your soul. Then of course there was Courfeyrac…that man knew how to have a good time and he was the most handsome man Marius had ever seen. He missed them both so much but the others dawned on him more… Grantiare, the cynical drunk who never believed in anything but Enjolras. He had such a negative outlook on life it made Marius think maybe he was happier somehow. Then there was Jehan and Joly the two of them were something else, Joly was constantly convinced he was dying of some terrible disease and Jehan was a great writer and had a charming strangeness. He missed them more than words could say those were his brothers and he loved them.**

_Javert had been through hell, two weeks after his suicide he was in awful shape and not much a will to live. It had been almost three months now and he wasn't on much better terms with himself. His job before was to be a police inspector and the only way to continue that now was to go to therapy because they decided that if he was suicidal that he could be a danger to the team so Javert agreed to six weeks of forced therapy. These sessions weren't actually being attended because the second his chaperone (Patrick, who was the Prefect of the Paris Police) left Javert climbed out the back window and walked home. Javert had a difficult upbringing partly because he lived in a crap time and mostly because he was half gypsy and half French. No matter how much he disliked this he couldn't change it. It was a part of him that would always cause bigotry and hate and he would have to learn to deal with it. Javert had a series of impossible situations go down in his life such as his mother's death when he was eight and being adopted by a man named Aberle Heideck who is Patrick's brother. Javert's life was far from perfect but this made Javert's mind up that he didn't want to live to him it didn't matter because everything he believed wasn't true. His whole life came crashing down in one single night and it was too much for him to handle. So now he was back doing his job and attempting to live but it was obvious that it was a chore._

_Javert's partner was an African American man about 5'7" named Gregory Samson, he was transferred from America to Paris for solving a really important case. He wasn't great at French and could barely understand Javert's accent but they got along and were best friends within two weeks. With the two of them being so inseparable he could tell Javert wasn't going to actually talk to the therapist and he decided to confront him about it._

"Ya know you ain't foolin' anyone, we are all very aware of the fact that you aren't going to therapy…" Samson lied. He just wanted to scare Javert who was sitting on the floor of his apartment typing a report on his laptop. He didn't even look up he just nodded. Samson rolled his eyes.

"You used to be such a dynamic person with _emotions…_and _feelings…_" he emphasized emotions and feelings because he knew these words would scare the crap out of Javert and he was right Javert's head snapped up.

"What?" Javert stated blankly not emoting once again.

"If there's a zombie out break I know who patient zero is..." Samson teased but the joke went over Javert's head.

Samson got up

"You want anything to eat? I'm starving!" he said.

Javert shook his head this really bothered Samson because Javert wasn't an overly stocky mean to begin with. Javert was a rather thin man who towered over Samson by at least ten inches. Javert had clearly lost weight and was even thinner and it was taking a physical toll on him and that made his work even more dangerous for the both of them.

"Well I'm getting you something anyway because you're thin as hell and I can't take it!"

"What're you my mother!?" Javert had an irritated intensity all of the sudden.

Samson was used to Javert's moods by now because he wouldn't leave Javert alone and had been living with him since his attempt. Samson watched Javert scowl and go back to his work, turning back into the expressionless man he was used to.

"No…" Samson said quietly.

He hated watching this so he left to get food but on the way there he remembered the first time he had met Javert. It was right after his re-assignment and Javert was the only one who came and welcomed him (Javert would later admit that doing that was very out of character of him). He remembered looking up at Javert and thinking _damn _because of his ridiculous height. Javert had to be 6'5" at least and that wasn't the only striking thing about him he had dark dusky skin and jet black hair but his eyes were the lightest blue. Javert was determined like no one else and was frequently serious but had an incomparable sense of humor and a quick wit. He was rather unforgettable, the way he was silent in times of despair compared to how explosive he got when he was angry. The man Samson remembered was a different guy now and he wanted the old Javert back.


	3. One more day all my own or not

Almost a year had passed after Javert's attempt and things had only gotten slightly better but they were about to go straight to hell. Javert was walking down the street, head faced down as always, when for some reason he looked up and there in front of him was a man who was about six feet tall, white hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and a familiar face. He looked terrified until he saw Javert's awful condition then worry took over. Javert was frozen and couldn't move or breath or talk he just stood there starring unable to process the information in front of him.

"I… I don't…" After a moment of silence Javert continued a lot more forcefully "You're still alive?"

Valjean looked almost hurt by this and it wasn't like it was polite of Javert t say that. In a moment he put a sympathetic smile on his face and also tried to make sense of this. Javert was supposedly dead and this should have scared him so much more but he felt a strange sense of happiness like seeing on old friend.

"Yes, but I should be the one who is surprised. I was told you were dead and…well I believed it." Valjean wasn't sure of what to do next. He thought Javert would break out the cuffs and arrest him finally.

"Well this has been supremely awkward…" Javert said in distaste then he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" Valjean yelled out. Usually he was the one running away.

Javert turned around but he didn't walk back over

"What?" he yelled back. Then he walked back over "What." He said again only this time they were face to face. This was the first time Valjean had seen Javert up close for so long.

"You look horrible…" Valjean noted aloud. Javert frowned and nodded.

"That was kind of a bitchy thing to say." Javert said rather nicely despite the insult.

"I'm sorry. Really I am but… I think we have a lot to talk about why don't you come to my house and we can figure something out I mean I want to say good-bye to everyone obviously and maybe we could have me serve my time another way…oh! Like community service I already do a ton of that and…" Valjean realized he was rambling. He looked at Javert who clearly wasn't listening anymore.

"I'm not arresting you. What part of I jumped into a river so you're free don't you understand?" Javert asked.

"Also I'm not going anywhere with you" He added with even more force. He meant that there wasn't anything to discuss.

Valjean looked at him. Was he delusional? He looked it.

"Ok. I am very aware of the fact that you are letting me go now but I still would like to speak with you. Maybe we could talk about everything and have this whole thing be water under the bridge" The second the words left Valjean's mouth he realized the cruelness of his word choice. Javert didn't seem to notice instead he started walking.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

_'What the fuck did I just do?' Javert questioned his sanity. 'I talked with the man for three hours now I'm moving into his house?' he thought. He couldn't for the life of him imagine why he did this 'lack of sleep' he reasoned. Jean Valjean wanted to keep an eye on him because, just like everyone else who knew Javert, he was worried. Samson took the news well and he didn't really question Javert which made him happy because if he had to explain it he would have gone crazy. "There is nothing on earth that we share" Javert remembered saying those very words about him and Valjean and it was true he was merciless and Valjean tried to nurse a prostitute back to health just because her sob story and she had a kid. Javert was brought up and lived completely differently than him and it showed. He can make me live with him but he can't make me like it or even talk to him._


End file.
